Stay The Same
by smile-clarenet
Summary: Sheriff has a secret about his past that he wants to keep hidden....but sometimes you just have to tell someone.....Not supposed to be Slash, though sometimes it might seem like that. Rated T for running theme, younger kids might not cope with it
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: I don't know where this idea came from, but it hasn't taken me that long to write most of it. It's not finished yet, but I wanted to put the first part online. Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but it's a tad too long for that, so I'm splitting it up, there's 4 parts max. One reason why I did this with Sheriff as the main character was partly because nobody's done any fics about Sheriff's past, and partly because I hinted that he had a past in A Blast From The Past. This takes place about 2 years after A Hidden Past. **

* * *

**Stay The Same**

_Sheriff has a terrible secret that he doens't want others to know about...but sometimes you just have to tell someone. Told from Sheriff's point of view._

I sat in my car, curled up on the back seat. I never sat alone in the back seat of my car, especially seeing as it was a police car. On this day, every year, for the last five years, I had sat in the same position in some remote location longing for something of what I'd had before the accident.

My friends were all back at the café. I'd seen every one of them looking at me when I'd been there, probably because of my sitting in a corner and looking depressed. Flo had tried to talk to me several times, but I'd not said anything back. I didn't want my emotions to betray my mind. I'd not missed the concerned look on Doc's face as I'd left without warning. He was a good friend, but even after two years I hardly knew him. He, like me, never shared any deep feelings, not even when his mother had been in town. The only other time I had seen much emotion from him had been two nights after he'd arrived, and then the day Jason had told him his mother was dead. None of us knew anything of his past, of where he'd come from. In some ways, we were very alike, in others completely different. He loved being around people whereas I hated it. I had preferred solitude for over five years now. He was lucky not to have seen what I had. I'd never forgotten it, and something told me I never would.

"Sheriff?"

I looked up at the concerned voice.

"What's up? You left pretty quickly back there."

"It's nothing." I muttered. I couldn't tell him, though I knew he was worried about me.

"Sometimes talking about it helps." He opened the car door and slipped onto the seat beside me. "Jason showed me that, so did my mother." A haunted look came into his eyes. It was an emotion I knew only too well.

"Jason said the same thing to me." I smiled reluctantly.

He was silent, giving me a choice; speak or remain silent. For now I chose the latter.

"I guess neither of us knows much about the other. We've not really spoken much have we?" He looked down at the floor. "Except for that time you pulled me back."

I could remember that night all too well. He'd been at the edge of the cliff, so ready to give up. It was a position I had been in myself, and that night, I had revealed certain things that I'd not wanted to, but I'd not known any other way of stopping him.

"Sheriff…thanks. You really helped me that night. You were the first in a long time to show me that you cared. Kind of like the brother I always wanted I guess."

I had helped someone. That was something I'd not heard for years. It seemed everyone had been helping me lately.

"You're welcome, Doc." I replied quietly.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help you?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Except for one thing…I need some time alone for a while..."

"I'll make sure you get it."

I felt his eyes on me as I thanked him.

"When you feel ready to talk, I'm here for you."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I waited for him to drive away in his own car and pulled the door closed. I reached for my wallet and looked at the fading black and white photograph inside it. I missed her so much more that I thought was possible.

"_I'm going to my mother's, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me, Sheriff."_

"_I don't want you driving in this weather." I stared out at the howling wind and driving rain. "I'll take you there myself."_

"_You…what? But you hate my mother."_

"_I don't hate her, Elvira. I just don't get on well with her, there's a subtle difference, besides, I know how much she means to you."_

"_Thanks, sweetheart."_

_I could see she was surprised by my generosity. I didn't normally like having anything to do with her mother. It seemed she had hated me before we'd even met, yet Elvira had still gone on ahead and agreed to marry me._

I came back to the modern day with tears running down my face. I was glad Doc wasn't here any more. I slowly made my way back into the driver's seat and headed back to the town.

* * *

That night was one of the longest I'd ever known. The only other night that could be compared with it was the night Elvira died. Yet despite not being able to sleep, it was still late when I rose the following morning. Doc looked over at me as I entered the café. He followed me across to my usual corner and sat down in a free chair.

"A letter came for you this morning." He handed me a small, pale yellow envelope. The handwriting upon it wasn't any that I was familiar with.

"Thanks." I shoved it onto my pocket as Flo brought my usual breakfast over to me.

Doc left just after she did, leaving me alone in my corner. I found I wasn't hungry, and after only a few mouthfuls I set my fork down. I felt their eyes on me as I left, heading back to my home.

I fell onto my bed, pulling the letter from my pocket. I stared it for a few minutes, my hands shaking a little. Finally I felt I had enough courage to open it. I slit the envelope and took the sheet of white paper from inside it. Taking a deep, slow breath, I unfolded it and began to read.

_Sheriff Burnell,_

_I know it's been a long time since we last saw you. We have arranged a short memorial service for Elvira. It is on the 26__th__ of this month. We hope you will come. If you wish to arrive early we can put you up in our spare room._

_Mrs Leanne and Mr Patrick Lambert._

I screwed the letter up in my hand. I never imagined they'd have invited me to such an event, but then it had been a long time. Maybe they'd finally come around; maybe Elvira had begun to change their attitudes towards me before she'd died. I knew straight away what I had to do. I opened my wardrobe, retrieving the suitcase from within it.

* * *

The floorboards behind me creaked as I threw another t-shirt into the battered case.

"Going somewhere?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Is this what Jason taught you? To run away when things get too much? You can't run away from it forever you know."

I turned to see Doc leaning against the doorframe with folded arms.

"I'm not running. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in a couple of weeks." I turned to put another top into the case. When I looked back, he'd gone.

* * *

When I reached my destination, I sat in the car for a few minutes. I'd not felt so empty since the night I'd lost her forever. The door to the house opened as I reached into the boot of the car for my case. I turned to the elderly couple standing in the light. _This is it._ I thought, locking the car and going up the steps to meet them.

"Welcome, Sheriff." Leanne stepped forwards.

"Thank you."

"Sheriff." Patrick extended a hand to me. I took and we shook hands lightly.

A few minutes later I sat in the spare room. It wasn't furnished very lavishly, but it suited me just fine. I unpacked a few items, leaving the rest for when I'd need them and headed downstairs.

"Is the room ok?" Leanne looked up as I found the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's fine." I dragged a chair from under the table and sat down. "Why did you invite me? I got the impression you didn't like me."

"It was nice to see Elvira happy again. We'd not seen her like that since high school. We misjudged you." She sat down opposite me. "I hope we can make amends over the next few days."

I stared at my clasped hands. "I hope so too."

We fell into silence for a few minutes.

"I'm glad you're here, Sheriff. It took us a while to find you."

"I guess that was part of the plan…" I sighed. "Her death…I nearly gave up…if Jason hadn't found me I wouldn't be here now."

"It was very sudden. It affected a lot of people."

_But you weren't with her, were you?_ I closed my eyes against the threatening tears, but I knew it would do no good after a couple of minutes.

"Excuse me." I said, surprised at how level my voice sounded, and left the room.

* * *

Some hours later I'd found the small tree house at the end of the long garden and was watching the sun going down behind the trees. Here it was peaceful, with only the chirping birds to accompany me. The solitude was what I wanted. It gave me some time to sort out my jumbled thoughts and feelings. I looked down at the photograph in my hand. Even after five long years, I still had trouble admitting Elvira was really gone. For nearly two months after her death I'd been convinced that she'd walk through the door saying 'fooled you' but she never had done. She'd been the only person I'd ever really loved, certainly the only person I'd ever wanted to settle down with.

"Sheriff?"

I peered around the wall of the tree house when I heard Patrick calling my name. He spotted me and scrambled up to meet me.

"You really are very good at hiding." He grinned. "I suppose it's handy for the job?"

"I've just spent the best of five years hiding away from a lot of company." I shrugged. "I like to be alone."

"It's been the opposite for me and Leanne. We've never managed to get the old relationship back, but we get on pretty well."

I suddenly remembered that Leanne and Patrick had split up before I'd met Elvira. Her death seemed to have brought them back together. I'd always felt more comfortable around her father than her mother, but now maybe I could try to get to know her a little better.

"I know what it's like to lose the one you love…I suppose I was a little luckier though. I won't pretend this memorial service is going to be easy, but I want you to know you have support from both myself and Leanne."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the first time I've really attempted to do a story from one character's point of view, so I'm hoping you enjoy reading it, feedback is most welcome. I've done this story in parts rather than chapters because it's supposed to follow on directly, I didn't intend for it to be split up, but it's too long for a one-shot now. Part 2 should hopefully be online tomorrow (I'd sort it out now, but I have to go dancing...ok, I don't _have_ to, I _really really really_ want to), so until tomorrow...don't forget to review!**


	2. Part 2

**Stay The Same**

The small church was packed. I'd forgotten just how popular Elvira had been. I quickly spotted a couple of old colleagues, one being my old boss. They'd been very supportive when it had happened. One side was reserved for family, the other for friends. By the time the service started, there were only a few seats left.

I looked up at the front. Someone had set up a table with pictures Elvira from all ages of her life and small, scented candles. The cloth draped over the table was a pale lemon yellow, her favourite colour.

Someone stood up and began to speak, but the words washed right over me, I was, once again, lost in old memories of my wife.

_I watched as Elvira gracefully descended the stairs into the hall. She had pinned her hair into an elegant style at the back of her head and had donned a pretty dress in light of the special occasion. The light blue silky material of the dress brought her beautiful eyes out more. She lowered the ankle length skirts as she reached the hall. I smiled at her, handing her the matching jacket and bag to her. She took them from me and I followed her out the door._

_I put my arm around her as she leaned against me. We looked down at the musicians as they played a selection of classical music on the stage. I had bought a program before the concert had begun. Glancing down at it, I reminded myself of the current piece, and of the final one, which would be played next. The last note faded away, giving way to the vigorous applause from the audience._

"_Happy anniversary, love." I whispered as the finale started. I had proposed to Elvira with this music playing in the background._

"_Happy anniversary." She echoed as the string players let the gentle melody float into the air._

Five string players walked to the front of the church to their music stands. I looked up at them as the first violinist raised his bow to the instrument and began to play with the double bass. The melody sent shivers down my spine. I'd not listened to this piece of music since that day…the day I'd lost her. One by one the remaining three string players joined in. By the time the musicians finished playing, there was not a single dry eye in the church.

I quickly escaped while the string group went back to their seats. The funeral had been hard, but I never expected the memorial to be so similar. For the rest of the short service I stood at the back of the church.

* * *

When everyone else had gone, I went over to her grave. I missed her so much. In light of the day, someone had put fresh flowers on the grave at the base of the stone. I knelt on the soft earth beneath my feet, letting the tears run down my face. The flowers too were ones that Elvira had loved. I'd always bought her some on our wedding anniversary to give to her. After a few years I knew she had come to expect it, but her reaction had always been the same.

* * *

Darkness was falling in the valley. I'd arrived home a few hours ago after staying in the city for a week after the memorial service, but I knew it wasn't where I wanted to stay. I'd been glad to get on the road again, and the large 'Welcome to Radiator Springs' sign had been a wonderful sight for me. I'd gone to the café for a couple of hours, but now I was sitting up by the Wheel Well motel. Sunset had just passed, leaving a strange half-light in the valley. I hugged my knees to my chest, but for once I wasn't sitting in my car. I'd decided I needed some exercise and walked here. It had taken me a couple of hours, but it had been worth it. The only problem I now faced was getting back to the town safely in the dark. I lay back on the dirt ground, resting my head on my hands and staring up at the stars twinkling above me.

"_It's nights like these that I love." Elvira sighed happily._

"_Nights like what?" I looked at her, the moonlight reflected in her eyes._

"_When you're not at work, and when we can just walk along the beach like this…it's so relaxing."_

_The waves rolled onto the sand, washing away our footprints as we walked._

"_We'd best make the most of it." I muttered, not wanting to be the one to spoil the moment._

_Elvira stopped walking and stared out at the sea. "You're on the night shift again aren't you?"_

"_Yeah." I joined her. "Sometimes I'm really tempted to quit my job."_

"_Why don't you then?"_

"_I don't think I'd get work anywhere else, besides, it's what I want to do."_

_We lapsed into silence for a few minutes, watching the waves far out to sea._

"_I really miss you when you work in the night." Elvira whispered. "I hate to think you're out there in the dark with practically nothing between them and you."_

"_I'm always protected." I put an arm around her shoulders. "I'd never do anything to risk my life, or any of my colleagues."_

"Sheriff?" A voice interrupted my memory.

I glanced over at the speaker, recognising the car instantly.

"Hi."

"Something wrong?"

"No…just loosing myself in memories." I looked back up at the stars. Being with Elvira's parents had helped me a bit. Jason had shown me that talking about things helped too, and Doc had offered to listen when I needed to talk. While he might not understand what I had been through, what I had seen, he had suffered a loss too. "Elvira and I used to go to the beach whenever we could, take moonlit walks along the sand."

I saw Doc sit down beside me. He stared down into the valley below.

"Have you ever stopped hurting?" He asked me quietly. I knew he was referring to the loss he had experienced so recently.

"No." I whispered. "It hurts today just like it did last year. Only difference is it fades over time."

* * *

Two nights later I was sitting in the café with the rest of the people in the town. It was a particularly quiet evening, with not much going on, until Flo pulled out an old karaoke machine. I looked on nervously as the rest decided it might liven up the night a bit.

Sarge was the first to go up to the microphone. It appeared that this was something they'd done in the past, before I'd arrived, if the atmosphere in the room was anything to go by. Sarge actually had a really good voice. I found myself humming along quietly as he sang. Fillmore opted out, as did Guido and Luigi, but Flo chose to go up and sing. I watched as she set the machine up for her song. There was something about her that made me curious as to why she had stopped in the town. I turned to Doc, who was sitting at the next table.

"Is she a professional?"

"Singer? No idea, she's done a few shows though. I believe Ramone knows more than I do."

Her voice carried clearly though the room. She was easily one of the best singers I'd heard in a long time. The introduction to the song sounded like any other that I'd heard, but as soon as she got into the words, the memories came flooding back.

_I drove along the road, humming along to the radio. It was a song that I loved, but I didn't have it on loud enough to drown out the police radio. All ready I'd been called to a burglary, and a pub brawl. The burglar had escaped, and the pub brawl ended up in a busted lip and a few bruises, even so, I'd sent both men on their way with warnings. I drove towards the sea front. I knew I wouldn't be seeing Elvira there, but it was still a good night for sitting by the beach and relaxing. Obviously I couldn't go walking too far from the car in case another urgent call came in. I pulled up near the small harbour. It was quiet at this time of night, except for a large semi driving along the road. I glanced at it in the mirror as it passed by, but gave it no more though._

_I quickly discovered that it was one of the rare nights when I couldn't relax at all. On other nights, something really bad had happened. I knew something was going to happen tonight too, but I didn't know what. It would become clear when _it_ occurred, whatever _it_ was. I slowly reversed back onto the road and went in the same direction as the semi, though not deliberately following it. I quickly caught up with it, just a little further along the road. Unfortunately we'd had a few storms over the last few days, and the road was very wet. I slowed down out of habit, but the driver of the semi sped up. I knew instantly that something bad would come of it. I was still behind as the semi reached a particularly bad corner. I wanted to close my eyes, but seeing as I was driving I knew I couldn't. He careered around the corner, almost out of control, just as a car appeared coming the other way. They collided with a sickening crunch and screaming of metal on metal. The first thing I did was grab the radio and call for help from anyone that might be nearby. I had to wait for the commotion to stop before I dared approach. My powerful torch beam picked out the semi easily. It was lying on its side now with deep scratches in the paintwork and dents on the front. There was paint from the car on the front too. It was a light blue, an usual shade of light blue. I could straight away think of one car that colour, I just prayed that I was wrong. I moved more slowly now. Stepping over the smashed glass and bits of car and truck, rounding the side of the semi…I drew back from the sight…this couldn't be happening…_

"Sheriff?" Doc's voice brought me back to the present.

Flo was still singing, apparently unaware of what was going on at the back of the room. None of the others appeared to notice either, until I stood up suddenly, roughly shoving the chair back across the floor in my haste to get out.

I managed to stumble to my car before my legs gave way. I fell to the ground beside the front wheel with tears streaming down my face.

"Sheriff?" Doc had followed me. He knelt beside me as Flo appeared in the doorway. Maybe she had noticed after all.

It took me a few minutes to get my emotions under control again. I stared uncomfortably at the ground, fully aware of the concerned look on Doc's face and of Flo hovering in the background.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"For what?"

"Just running out like that…"

"It's ok, Sheriff. I don't mind if you don't like my singing." Flo sounded a little amused, but I knew she was worried too.

"It's not your singing, Flo…it's that song. I've not listened to it in…well, five years."

I could tell by the odd look on Doc's face that he knew what I was on about.

"Do you need anything?" Flo apparently didn't know though

"No…you're all right, aren't you?" Doc replied for the both of us.

I nodded slowly. _As well as can be expected for the memory that's plaguing my mind._

"I should get going…patrol duties." I used the car to help me stand up, desperately needing something to take my mind off past events.

Flo nodded and disappeared into the café. I could tell she wasn't really convinced, but Doc definitely wasn't.

"I don't want you going on patrol, Sheriff."

"I know…but I can't talk in front of Flo…"

I saw Doc looking closely at me. "In the surgery?"

"Anywhere private." I muttered, this wouldn't be easy for me.

* * *

Doc rattled around the kitchen, getting mugs and spoons out. I heard him fill the kettle and set it boiling, all the time insisting that he didn't need a hand.

"I was there…" I whispered as he placed a light blue mug in front of me, it matched the shade of the car exactly. "I saw it happen…that song…the last time I heard it was right before the accident." I stared at the brown liquid inside the mug.

_I was vaguely aware of another car arriving and people getting out of it. My torch was still trained on the mangled body inside the even more mangled car. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away. The led me to the other car, pushing me down onto the front passenger seat and wrapping a thick blanket around my shaking shoulders._

_"Elvira…" It didn't seem possible, it wasn't happening, it was just a bad dream, I'd wake up any minute and she'd be lying next to me in the bed…_

_"It's all right, Sheriff, we've called an ambulance, it'll be here in a few minutes." The person grabbed hold of my trembling hands._

_I lost track of time as we sat there, I knew it couldn't have been much more than five minutes later that the ambulance arrived, sirens blaring, and lights flashing. It seemed to bring me out of my half-alive state. Three people moved towards the car and the semi, but a fourth came over to where I was sat with a colleague._

_"What happened here?" The paramedic asked._

_"Head on collision." I replied, my mind clearer now, though I was still shivering uncontrollably, when had the night air become so cold? "It was unavoidable." I don't know why, but I had to make that clear._

_"Thanks."_

_The man moved off. My colleague went after him. I strained to hear what they were saying._

_"He's in shock. He saw the whole thing happen…there's something else…it's his wife in the car."_

_'Oh God, this can't be happening. Will someone please tell me it's a dream and tell me to wake up?'_

_But nobody did. This was a real-life nightmare, and I'd just been plunged right into the middle of it._

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go, part 2. Not sure when part 3 will be online, because I've only just started writing it, though I don't have to go into college full time again until September so I should have more time for writing for a couple of months.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers for the last chapter:**

**XxKaChOw95xX**


	3. Part 3

**Stay The Same**

"She was all I had…the only person I'd ever loved." I wiped the tears from my face, not even bothered that Doc was there to see.

_I pulled up outside the hospital and sprinted inside as an ambulance arrived with sirens and lights blaring._

_"Elvira Burnell, my wife, where is she?" I gasped, leaning on the desk to catch my breath._

_"She's been taken into surgery. If you'll wait over there, I'll have someone bring you news as soon as there is any."_

_"She's my wife!" I protested._

_"And this is hospital policy. Now if you'll excuse me, we're very busy." The nurse disappeared through the double doors at the end of the corridor._

_I cursed under my breath; turning to go into the waiting room I found a spot away from the others. There I sat watching the hands on the clock slowly ticking. People came and went, but none paid any attention to me. From time to time a doctor would appear in the room, but still there was no new on Elvira._

_Three long hours after I'd arrived, one of the doctors approached me. She was young, with beautiful light green eyes, but I didn't notice any of it. All I saw was the rather grave expression upon her face._

_"Sheriff Burnell?"_

_"Yes?" I stood up slowly._

_"I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

_"Elvira…"_

_"Your wife…she died about ten minutes ago. We did everything we could…"_

* * *

The bright sunlight prodded my eyes, stopping me from going back to sleep. I groaned slightly and rolled over, but now I was awake I didn't feel I could get back to sleep. I groggily threw the covers off and sat up, suddenly realising this wasn't my bedroom. At that moment the door opened and Doc appeared.

"Morning."

"Uh…"

"You weren't fit to go home by the time you finished talking last night."

"Right."

He put the mug down on the cabinet beside the bed and turned to leave.

"Doc…thanks."

* * *

First stop; collect my car from outside the café. It was surprisingly quiet around the town this morning, despite it being close to midday. I found my keys in the pocket of my jacket and was in the process of unlocking the car when Flo appeared behind me, though I didn't see her straight away.

"Feeling better?"

"Flo! Don't do that." I span around to face her and dropped my keys.

"I don't know what you and Doc were talking about last night, but at least you seem in a better mood."

"Yeah, talking helped." It was true, my heart felt lighter now than it had done in over five years. For once my mind wasn't being plagued with the memory of Elvira's death.

"That sounds like something Jason would have said."

I nodded, slowly unlocking the car. He had said it, on many occasions. Doc seemed to be channelling his spirit, perhaps because he too had needed to talk about personal things. I had been running for five years, but finally turning to face my past had made me realise that sometimes looking back helped, especially when there was support from a good friend.

As I drove towards my usual post behind the large sign, I thought about the life I'd had before discovering Radiator Springs. I had been happy with Elvira, despite her mother's attitude towards me. We had spent many days enjoying each other's company, and many romantic evenings at home. I pulled out the picture I kept in my wallet. The black and white image held her captured in time. I had more pictures, most of them at home. I looked into her laughing face, her eyes shone brightly, despite the lack of colour. Her hair fell about her shoulders, wild and free, just like her spirit. I missed seeing her beautiful face, and the touch of her soft, brown hair. I turned my eyes to the man standing next to her. His eyes were young, the face handsome, joy shone in his expression. His hair was much tidier than it was now. I couldn't really be recognised from this picture now. The last five years had made me look so much older than I was, and my eyes no longer had that care-free look about them. I pulled up behind the sign and closed my eyes. Elvira smiled serenely at me. She looked exactly as I remembered her, but I was older now. I didn't reach out to her, for I knew I wouldn't be able to touch her. I knew she had been out that evening that she died; she had gone into the city with her friends for a film and a meal. I had begged her to drive safely, but it had been the driver of the semi who had been careless. For five years I had held on to the hope that she would return to me. Doc had helped me to see that it was time to let go, time to move away from the past and move on with my life. He had been there for me, as I had been there for him when he had felt alone and abandoned. I stroked the photo-Elvira's face, a lone tear rolling down my face.

"I love you, Elvira. I'll never forget you." I whispered.

I put the picture away and settled down to wait for the next speeder to pass by me.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my hears_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

* * *

**Author's Note: That song is a Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most. I had that song lined up when I started writing this one, and now I have finished it. It seems like a long time since I last updated this one, truth is, it's been about a month.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, I appreciate all the feedback I get, and reply to as many reviews as I can.**


End file.
